I want my voice
by hitami meada
Summary: lycée de Konoha , un blond étrangement silencieux arrive dans une classe bien animé , pas celons son voisin de classe qui la trouve bien calme comparé a l'ensemble du lycée entendant la voix de Kyubi chanteur fantôme du club chansons ... sasunaru yaoi fic corrigé !
1. Chapter 1

Voici une de mes nouvelles fics que j'ai retrouvé dans un de mes cahiers de 200 pages ...bref on s'en fout un peu, encore une fois quelques points avant de commencer :

-Rating T ou M à voir...

- Yaoi sasunaru, donc pour les homophobes la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran vous attend

- Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... sniff...

- Chapitre 3 de phéromones en cours et OS en attente de correction qui sera publié surement pendant la période de Noël ! Et autre maquette qui attend dans mon placard de sortir ! Je vous ferai part d'une d'entre elle à la fin du chapitre !

C'est parti !

I want my voice chapitre 1 :

POV Naruto

"Silence s'il vous plait ! "

Devant moi se tenait une classe des plus bruyantes, qui allait être la mienne dans peu de temps :

"Bon avant de commencer le cours, je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève ... Avance donc Naruto !"

Je me mis à marcher timidement et regardai l'ensemble des personnes qui composait ma classe, me tournai vers le tableau et commençai à écrire mon nom, mon prénom ainsi que mon âge et mon précédent établissement scolaire. Les autres me regardaient bizarrement, l'air de dire : ''pourquoi il l'écrit et le dit pas à voix haute ?", puis le professeur continua :

"Comme vous pouvez le voir il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il n'est pas muet mais parle très peu pour cause d une tumeur à la gorge. "

Je me mis à baisser les yeux puis continuai d'écrire au tableau une phrase qui choqua tout le monde :

" Ne vous attachez pas trop à moi je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous longtemps ... "

-Naruto ! On avait dit pas de phrase dans ce genre ! "

Je fini par faire quelques signes avec mes mains, trop la flemme d'écrire, en disant désolé au prof qui se trouve d'ailleurs être mon tuteur ... La classe était calme ce qui m'étonnait. Les filles me regardaient en gloussant, surtout deux en particulier, la première avait les cheveux roses, et l'autre les avait blond légèrement délavés comparé à moi, et puis je ne vous parle même pas des trois autres qui m'ont regardé, les yeux comme des soucoupes, quand je me retournais pour écrire au tableau. Ma foi il devait profiter de la vue... Le sensei choisi ma place, apparemment mon voisin serait absent, dommage... Il commença l'appel, puis la porte coulissante claqua laissant un jeune homme brun entrer dans la classe :

"Uchiwa ...

-Présent !

-Encore en retard…

-Non monsieur...

-Comment ça non !

-J'étais là quand vous m'avez appelé pour l'appel... Donc techniquement je ne suis pas en retard... Je ne serai considéré comme en retard que si je la loupe...

- Bref va à ta place, tu as un voisin, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il ne parle pas et vu que tu connais le langage des signes je l'ai mis à côté de toi...

-Hn ...

Ma foi il n'a pas l'air très social, en plus il a un sale caractère, mais dans un sens il a raison...

POV Sasuke:

Quel crétin ce prof, comme si je n'avais pas vu cette tache d'or à côté de mon bureau ! C'est le seul qui est calme dans cette classe d'hystériques, classe qui à les yeux bizarrement scotché sur lui... Bizarre...Tiens, il y a encore sa présentation au tableau. Il ne doit pas être net pour demander aux gens de ne pas trop s'attacher à lui. Mais bon n'y prêtons pas attention et allons nous asseoir. Qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de ce cours ? Bon essayons de voir à quoi il ressemble le nouveau. Oh putain dites-moi que je rêve. Si je n'avais pas été un Uchiwa je serais comme les autres personnes de la classe, après tout c'est un putain de canon et je peux vous dire que rare sont les gens à qui je donne mon estime ! Il est l'exact contraire de moi : blond aux yeux azurs, c'est le fils de Zeus ou quoi ? Et cette peau on dirait du pain d'épice dorée au soleil. Bon bref ... Moi je suis brun aux yeux couleur charbon et à la peau laiteuse... Je rêve ou depuis que je me suis installé les filles gloussent plus de d'habitude ? Pff ! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, avec toute les fujoshis* que l'on a dans la classe, y en a bien une qui a dû avoir l'idée perverse du siècle même si je ne serais pas complètement contre, car il est vraiment canon le blondinet... Même les mecs gloussent, apparemment plus de la moitié des mecs de la classe sont bi voir gay (et j'en fais parti). Kukuku, il est tombé dans une mauvaise classe le blond ! On dirait qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose :

**Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, apparemment tu sais lire les signes mais si ça te dérange je peux écrire **

-... ça ne me dérange pas ...

**merci ça m'arrange un peu vu que je vais devoir écrire pour parler au reste de la classe**

-hn ...

**Tu t'appelles comment ?**

- Sasuke Uchiwa ... Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

** Eh bien j'ai un cancer à la gorge depuis quelque année. Je peux parler mais j'évite car je préserve ma voix en cas de nécessité**

-_pourquoi ? _

**...**

-Tant pis si tu ne veux pas le dire ...

**Merci je te promets de te le dire un jour **

-Pourquoi tu as écris cette phrase bizarre ?

**Ah ça, c'est parce que selon les docs il ne me resterait que deux ans tout au plus donc voila ...**

-Hn ...

Ce n'est pas du genre d'un Uchiwa, mais il me fait un peu de peine. Même pas majeur et forcé à mourir... Je plains ses parents...

**Je n'ai pas de parents je suis orphelin **

Je me retourne vers lui, comment a-t-il su mes pensées !

**Gomen j'aurais dû te prévenir je suis un peu télépathe, dès que j'ai le nom de la personne auquel je veux savoir les pensées, j'entre et sors à ma guise de son esprit**

-T'aurais pu me prévenir avant !

** Tu sais, avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourrais aussi entendre mes pensées, et on pourrait alors parler sans problèmes, sauf dans le cours d'Iruka sensei **

- Pourquoi donc ?

**Il a accès à mon esprit depuis que j'ai ce "pouvoir " et vu qu'il connait tous les noms de la classe il peut aller dans n'importe quel esprit **

Bizarrement je ne crois son histoire qu'à moitié… Ca me parait un peu farfelu ...

** Ce n'est pas farfelu du tout, c'est tout vrai ! **

-D'accord maintenant je te crois ..

Il me sourit, et je dois avouer que je le trouve mignon ...

**Eh eh merci !**

-Par contre je sens que je ne vais pas tolérer ça plus longtemps…

**Gomen **

Je ne reprends pas mes cours, préférant regarder le blond, ou plus principalement ses lèvres, rouges étrangement, et pulpeuses au possible, avec une petite langue qui vient les humidifier de temps en temps me faisant perdre les pédales... Parfois, il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais la referme et regarde le sol tristement. Ca ce voie qu'il aimerait parler comme tout le monde. Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance mais, apparemment, il a l'air heureux de vivre... Une idée me vint : vu qu'il s'est fait transférer, il a dû passer l'examen d'entrée, je me demande combien il a eu...

-Dis moi, tu as eu quelle note à l'examen de transfert, apparemment il est plus dur que l'exam normal ...

Il fouille dans son sac puis sort une feuille et me la tend... Voyons voir... Whaou... WHAT!? 97/ 100 !? Il a eu plus que moi , alors que j'ai eu 91 tout de même ! Je crois que je vais replonger dans mes livres moi...

POV Naruto :

Depuis que j'ai donné ma feuille à Sasuke, une aura bizarre se dégage de lui, on dirait un psychopathe, c'est flippant... Les cours continuent tranquillement, durant lesquels on m'a demandé de nombreuses fois le club que j'allai rejoindre. Je ne compte pas prendre de club de sport malgré mon endurance, quand aux activités d'art c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, parce que c'est pas que je dessine mal, c'est que j'ai peur de faire des jaloux vu que j'ai déjà pris des cours pro de dessin. Le kurata , non merci, mais pas un jeu pour moi. Finalement, il y a bien un truc que je veux faire, mais il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache. Je vais devoir parler à Iruka-san et, vu que les cours sont finis, alors allons y !

POV Sasu:

Le petit blond est déjà parti, dommage j'aurais aimé "parler" avec lui… Bon tant pis direction la bibliothèque, je dois réviser pour les exams, non mais se faire battre par un blond ! Ah il faut que j'aille parler à Iruka-sensei sur ce truc de télépathie de Naruto, ça me parait encore louche. Les couloirs sont bondés, j'aime pas ça, rien que d'entendre les gloussements des hystériques de mon soi disant fan club (non non je n'ais pas les chevilles qui enflent) me rends mal à l'aise. J'arrive enfin devant la salle d'Iruka-sensei. Je toc mais pas de réponses. Tout d'un coup un énorme cri se fait entendre, alors étonné, j'entrouvre la porte discrètement. Naruto m'a devancé puisqu'il est déjà avec le prof. D'ailleurs quelqu'un continu de crier mais bizarrement seul Iruka parle.

-Non Naruto! Tu n'iras pas dans ce club ! Cela pourrait accélérer le processus de développement de la tumeur ! Non je ne suis pas sans cœur, je suis réaliste, réfléchis, tu as déjà refusé l'opération, alors qu'elle pourrait te guérir... Je sais qu'il y a plus de 55% de chances qu'elle échoue, ta tumeur étant trop étalée mais ...

La dispute continua, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre tous les signes de Naruto. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne bouge même pas ses mains... Bon d'accord, j'accepte que cette chose complètement non scientifique puisse exister. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une une voix inconnue, légèrement aigue même si, de toute évidence, c'est celle d'un homme parla. Ma tête se tourna et je vis le blond crier après le sensei encore plus en colère :

- J'EN AIS RIEN A FAIRE DE MOURIR MAIS JE VEUX TENIR MA PROMESSE AVANT !

.

.

.

.

Fin chapitre 1 :

Voila c'est fini ! Une petite fic qui trainait dans un cahier et après quelques modifs, je pense que ça marchera ... Petite précision que je n'ai pas dit avant, ce sera une death-fic mais je vous vois tous arriver avec vos idées, moi je vous dis que vous allez être bien surpris ... Kukuku ... _**Ernessa**_ : _**Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureuse d'être une bêta et de lire la fiction en avant-première **__**!**_

Bref avant de vous quitter je vous propose deux maquettes et par review ou par message privé vous pourrez me dire quelle est votre préférée :

1er maquette : Naruto, jeune mangaka prodige de 19 ans, s'amuse à faire fuir ses éditeurs en courant grâce à son sale caractère, jusqu'à ce que le frère de son meilleur ami décide de l'être à son tour, triangle amoureux et itanaru !

2eme maquette : Sasuke, fils du plus grand homme d'affaire de Konoha, décide de recruter un majordome et tout porte à croire que son choix se porte sur le fils Namikaze, sauf que les deux ne se supportent pas. Tout bascule le jour où soubrette et majordome échangent leur costume ...

Voili voilou merci de me soutenir et review ! Et encore merci à ma chère Ernessa __pour son incroyable travail de beta lectrice ! _**Ernessa :**_ _**Hihihi y a pas de quoi ! et moi perso j'aime bien les deux maquettes, elles méritent d'être développées toutes les deux !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis là pour le 2 ème chapitre de I want my voice ! Avant de commencer quelques réponses aux reviews que j'ai eu !

Lowe51 : merci mais je ne trouve rien d'extraordinaire à mon style d'écriture … Je suis contente que tu suives mes fictions !

Neomaru Umamori : comme tu l'as dit je connais bien full Moon no sagashite mais par contre je ne connais absolument pas ce Drama, en même temps je n'aime vraiment pas ça, merci de tes encouragements et de ta review !

POKERFACE-972 : merci beaucoup de ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis positifs sur ce que l'on écrit! Merci encore !

Angel-944 : merci de ta review et pour la maquette je suis en train de voir avec ma beta lectrice ce qu'elle pense de l'idée mais je pense que ce sera un OS qui sortira avant mon anniversaire ! _**(et c'est quand ton anniversaire ?)**_

Meari-chaan : kukuku ... ça ne sert à rien de se mettre à genoux ce sera une death fic à par si on me sort cette idée de la tête ce qui n'est pas près d'arrivé,__et puis en grande sadique que je suis je veux qu'il y ait un mort (voir deux) dans mes fics ! Merci de ta review !

Kitsune : merci de ta review et comme dit toute à l'heure je travaille sur ma nouvelle fic suivant la deuxieme maquette, elle ne devrait pas tarder ! Merci !

Maintenant notre chapitre ! C'est parti !

I want my voice chap 2 :

POV Sasuke

Je ne veux pas que tu t'accroches à ça car si tu te décides à faire cette opération... Je sais tu as une chance de mourir pendant, mais il y a aussi de grande chances pour que tu gardes ta vie et ta voix ! Et puis n'accélère pas ta mise à mort car si tu te fais des amis ici cela risque de leur faire mal ...

J'entendis soudain une autre voix douce mais pourtant assez rauque à donner des frissons:

Je m'inscris dans ce club au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Si tu me laisses faire alors j'accepterai de faire l'opération, mais je la veux le jour de mon anniversaire...

Naruto arrête je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ta voix ici !

Iruka-San onegai !

...D'accord, mais veilles à ce que personne ne le sache... Comment ça c'est trop tard, hum?! Sasuke que fais-tu ici !

Yabe... Je suis découvert, le blond a dû sentir ma présence. N'empêche qu'il a une putain de belle voix ...

** Merci t'es pas mal non plus **

Décidément je ne m'y ferai jamais, avec lui on n'a même plus le droit de penser en paix...

Bon à ce que j'entends tu serais au courant pour la télépathie de Naruto, ça au pire ce n'est pas grave, mais pas un mot sur cette discussion, d'accord ? Iruka se tourne vers Naruto puis reprend : hein !? Il ne peut pas lire dans tes pensés mais toi oui! Ouf ça m'enlève un poids ! Je suppose donc que tu ne sais pas de quoi nous parlions Sasuke ?

Non ...

Bien maintenant filez et Naruto fait ça en discrétion car si ça monte aux oreilles de Tsunade je suis mort moi...

Tiens? Que vient faire la principale dans cette histoire?

**C'est ma marraine mais elle n'a pas pu prendre ma garde... Elle est comme Iruka, à ses heures perdues c'est une vraie mère poule !**

Et ça le fait rire ... Bref je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, et c'est pas l'envie de suivre le blond qui manque, mais...

**Laisse tomber tu n'y arriveras pas, je te sèmerais avant...**

Naruto ça te dérangerais d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensés ?!

**Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi**

Hum...

** Tu sais je préfère que tu ne saches pas maintenant de quoi on parlait avec Iruka-sensei **

Pas de problèmes, mais bon je reste curieux ...

On se sépare, chacun partant de son côté. J'aimerais le suivre, car bizarrement j'ai envie de réentendre sa voix mais n'en demandons pas trop...

Pov Naru :

Je me dirige vers la salle de musique, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'aime trop ça... Franchement à quoi cela sert d'être venu au monde si on ne peut pas vivre sa vie pleinement... Voyons voir... Apparemment il n'y aurait que deux personnes de ma classe dans le club. Tiens? Cette tignasse rouge ce ne serait pas... J'ouvre la porte pour mieux voir : une tignasse rouge sang, des yeux vert menthe cerclés de khôl noir, une peau blanche...Gaara! Il s'est tourné vers moi...

** C'est toi Gaara ?**

- Naruto !?

**Oui ! Tu deviens quoi, ça fait bien six ans **

C'est bien ça. Que fais-tu dans ce club ?

** Je veux m'y inscrire ...**

En tant qu'accompagnement musical je suppose ?

**Non je veux chanter **

Non, tu sais ce que tu cours en faisant ça !

**Iruka m'a donné son feu vert, je me fais opérer le 10 octobre prochain **

Naruto pourquoi cette date ...

**Tu le sais très bien ...**

Oui bon, tu sais ce que l'on risque si ta marraine l'apprend, elle pourrait dissoudre le club.

**Non vu que j'ai décidé de me faire opérer. Je tiens à tenir cette promesse tu le sais...**

OK, bon je te présente le club dont je suis le président. Je m'occupe des effets sonores etc..., Sai est à la guitare basse, Ino en chant et Shikamaru au piano et violon de temps en temps.

**Enchanter !**

Mais tu es le nouveau de notre classe ! T'es encore plus mignon de près, gloussa la fille blonde aux grands yeux délavés, t'es mal tombé, la plupart des mecs de la classe son gay ou bi, tu risques de te faire courser ! Sai en fait partie d'ailleurs...

C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais il ne m'intéresse pas...

J'écris sur mon carnet, étant donné qu'ils ne comprennent pas le langage des signes : "cela me dérange pas car je suis bi "

Oh oh et un de plus à ma liste! S'écria Ino, tu peux parler n'est-ce pas ?

** Oui mais je n'utiliserai ma voix que pour le chant **

J'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix !

** Je ne sais pas si je chante bien, mais si tu trouves profites en car j'ai plus de 75% de chances de perdre ma voix en faisant l'opération pour ma tumeur **

- Oh je suis désolée... fit Ino tristement.

** Pas grave !**

- Est-ce que tu veux nous chanter quelque chose pour avoir ton timbre et t'attitrer une chanson ?

Je fis un signe positif de la tête et commença à prendre ma respiration :

-Je vais vous chanter un ending d'un anime que j'aime beaucoup...

Ils écarquillent les yeux en entendant ma voix… ça me fait rire. Je prends ma respiration et me concentre, je ne suis pas bête, je sais que cette chanson va définir ma place dans le club. Je ferme les yeux et commence à chanter :

_**Woe woe woe...  
**__**Yeah he y he...**_

Donna toki de mo 

_**Omotte iru yo **_

_**Aenai hi mo Everytime I Feel AH**_

_**Attaka na te no hira **_

_**Kurumareta Heart & Soul**_

_**Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**_

_**Nanigenai yasashisa ni meguriau tabi **_

_**Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**_

_****_Je commence à avoir mal et Gaara l'a remarqué, mais je sais que si je force trop il m'arrêtera …

_**I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai**_

_**Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito**_

_**Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_

_**Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa**_

_**Hoshi-tachi ga musubikagayaku you ni**_

_**Amatsu bu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni**_

_**Futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete**_

Hon no sukoshi no 

_**Surechigai sae **_

_**Never Cry kitto uchiakete Ah **_

_**Kimi ga daita yume ya **_

_**Yomikake no honno tsuzuki**_

_**Koko e kite kikasete Say**_

_**Mada shiranu o-tagai wo atsumeru tabi ni**_

_**Tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara**_

Ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai

_**Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto**_

_**Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou**_

_**Kuyamanai kono unmmei wo**_

_**Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori**_

_**Mitsumeau tabi umameru yasuragi**_

_**Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara**_

Haru to natsu to aki fuyu to 

_**Ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame**_

_**Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari **_

_**Katarou itsuka**_

I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai

_**Stay With Me aishiteru... **_

_**Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow... **_

_****_Je m'essouffle. J'ai tellement mal, pourvu que Gaara ne le remarque pas ! Je continue:

_**Ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai**_

_**Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto**_

_**Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou**_

_**Kuyamanai kono unmei wo**_

_**Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori**_

_**Mitsumeau tabi umemeru yasuragi**_

_**Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara**_

Essoufflé, j'attends leurs réponses. Je porte mon attention sur Gaara qui pour une fois sourit. Bien sûr je sais que ça veux dire que c'est ok pour lui. Puis Ino reprend :

Je crois que l'on va être rivale un moment ou un autre !

** Si tu le dis ...**

Ils écarquillent les yeux, en même temps j'ai repris mon carnet pour leur parler. Gaara me tend le papier d'inscription au club non pas sans regarder les autres membres présents dans la pièce qui ne contestent absolument pas son choix. Un bon point pour moi puis je lui demande :

** Est-ce que c'est possible, en cas de passage à la radio du lycée de cacher mon nom et de me faire passer comme un membre fantôme du groupe ? **

- Oui c'est possible. Tu veux un pseudo pour passer inaperçu ?

** Kyuubi ou kitsune ...**

- OK pour Kyuubi, et tant pis si tu préférais l'autre, c'est hors de question pour kitsune car, à ce que je sais, Okami serait dans ce lycée, mais je ne connais pas son nom...

** ...ok ...**

Je me tourne vers Gaara qui me donne le papier d'inscription que je remplis et lui rend puis je pars. Je marche lentement pour trouver un coin calme dehors comme cet arbre caché par l'ombre du lycée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver que je m'effondre par terre. J'ai mal, je n'arrive pas à respirer, mon corps refuse de m'écouter. Merde si ça continue dans cette voie je vais me mettre à convulser, je ne vois plus ri...

- NARUTO !

Fin chapitre 2

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude je trouve(ou juste un peu plus dure a pondre ), mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Review please, je veux voir à quel point vous vous trompez sur l'identité d'Okami même si pour l'instant on en sait pas beaucoup … _**tout se que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est brun ! ^^ **_

_**Review svp !**_


End file.
